Skills
Editors please note: If you are adding skill tables, you do not have to add them here. Most if not all of the content on this page will be replaced and links to the seperate weapon pages will be provided. Please add the tables on individial pages like Sword or Odachi. Look at Bow for an example. ''' Skill Properties '''Note: Testing has been done and it has been confirmed this is a Staff heal only mechanic. Weapon Skills 'Sword' Description: *Close Range *Basic Attack Single-Target *Skills - Single-Target + Multi-Target *Fast Attack Speed *Medium Attack Power 'Melee Skills' *Collapsing Blade - A single strike attack that adds a significant amount of damage in exchange for increased loss in durability. It can be useful in boss battles if you lack a final decisive strike *Crimson Sword - A multiple strike attack with additional fire element damage upon consecutive clicks. It begins with 2 attacks at Rank 2 with further increases at higher ranks. However, each additional attack includes the full set of motions, so there is a certain amount of delay. It is useful during the early character levels, but a little awkward at Rank 4 and above since the avatar will be stationary during each strike, making your character vulnerable to attacks from the sides, behind or from range. It can strike multiple enemies with each strike, giving it AOE potential. *Dancer's Strike - A useful strike that comes with a backflip effect similar to the bow skill. The skill includes a forward lunge motion as a feint before a much larger backward leap motion. Do take note that the strike occurs during the backward leap motion. It is a good skill even at Rank 1 for melee swordsman-type who use plenty of evasive dodging in their combat style. *Double-edged Cut - A fairly unique single strike move that deals more damage when you have low hp and less when you are at full health. Of note is the high percentage bonus at higher ranks since it is capable of 400-500% additional damage at very low hp levels. It might be useful if you are in the situation where you wish to go all out to finish a battle, without giving any regards to healing. *Dust Storm Blast - A single strike attack with additional mountain element damage. It resembles a single strike version of Crimson Sword, but with a notable delay between the beginning motion and the actual landing of the strike. Crimson Sword or Lightning Slash are superior to this, but if your sword has a bonus to Mountain element, it could remain a viable option. *Empty Sky Slash - A speedy multiple strike attack beginning with 3 at Rank 3, 4 at Rank 4 and so on. Unlike Crimson Sword, the strikes take place immediately without any additional motions, giving it great dps potential. It is one of the best skills available. However, when used against multiple opponents, the damage appears to become diluted for its mp cost as not every opponent can receive the full number of hits. *Grim Strike - A single strike attack that incorporates a large 'splash' damage in the 'column of light' effect that the strike generates. It has good AOE potential as the column of light expands with increasing ranks in the skill. It is useful as a source of burst AOE damage. *Leaping Strike - A single strike attack that incorporates a built-in 'leap' motion before the strike occurs, meaning a lag exists between casting the skill and the damage. The strike itself has a knockback effect. When in the air during the 'leap' motion, you will be able to avoid most ground based enemy attacks, but ranged and AOE attacks will still be able to affect you if directed in your direction. It has its uses when used strategically, especially against enemies with primarily melee attacks. *Lightning Slash - A single strike attack with additional lightning element damage. It resembles Dust Storm Blast as there is a delay between the beginning motion and the actual strike, but not as much. The range of the skill also appears to increase slightly with increasing Rank. It is slightly better than Dust Storm Blast in terms of speed and linear AOE potential. *Lunge Step - A single/multiple strike attack that incorporates a forward lunging motion. It is a single strike attack at Rank 2, but has more strikes the higher the rank, with successive clicks. It is one of the most useful skills available as the user can close in on the opponent with the 'lunge' motion, and the multiple strikes at higher skill ranks give it good dps potential. *Sacrifice - A single strike attack with a large amount of additional dark element damage, at the cost of severe damage to your own hp. It is useful if you aim to land a final decisive attack, but severely risky if you do not have a reliable source of healing, such as a healer. *Tsubame-Gaeshi - A two strike attack that incorporates a downward slash, followed by an upward slash, similar to its namesake in the Sasaki Kojiro legends. IMO, it is a fairly aesthetically pleasing and stylish move, with adequate damage potential. *Void Slash - A forward dash attack with a prolonged hitbox duration with increasing skill Ranks. Basically, the user remains in the motion where the avatar extends its sword out for additional hits, if the monster remains in the sword's hitbox. It has fairly good dps potential against a stationary enemy, or an enemy that happens to remain still for a few seconds. 'Ranged Skills' *Blue Fang Blade - The skill fires a single hit sword wave towards a single target. It has a range of 14m similar to the bow, and homes in on targets locked by the auto-aim system. IMO, it is a good boss-killer move for swordsman using evasive dodging, if not for the severe mp cost for its skill Rank. However, there are more mp-efficient sword skills available as well. *Oni Spirit Blast - The skill fires a radial AOE burst of energy centered on the user that damages every enemy caught in its radius. This skill can only be found on the Oni Dagger which every character starts with. This is the only true AOE type attack for one-handed swords, and has one of the lowest MP costs for a Rank3 skill. It can be useful for farming low level mobs, especially in dungeons. 'Buffs' *Fierce God's Focus - The buff skill ensures that the next hit by your sword within 10 sec, be it an ordinary attack or skill, will clock a critical hit. However, when a multiple strike attack is used after the buff, only the first hit of the multiple strike attack will receive the critical. In addition, every level of mastery appears to add a bonus to the critical damage. *Way of the Blade - The buff skill increases the amount of damage inflicted by your sword, be it an ordinary attack or skill, over a period of time. Unlike Fierce God's Focus, each hit of multiple strike attacks will be boosted by the buff. 'Ranged Skills' 'Odachi' Description *Medium Range *Basic Attack Multi-Target *Skills - Single-Target + Multi-Target *Slow Attack Speed *High Attack Power 'Melee Skills' *Collapsing Blade *Double-edged Cut *Empty Sky Slash *Dust Storm Blast *Fierce Slash *Grim Strike *Leaping Strike - Rank 4 Flying Lightning Strike *Sacrifice *Sword of Avidya - Rank 2 Sword of Avidya Flare - Rank 3 Sword of Avidya Sever *Tsubame-Gaeshi *Void Slash 'Buffs' *Way of the Odachi 'Twin Swords' Description *Close Range *Basic Attack Single-Target *Skills - Single-Target *Fast Attack Speed *Medium Attack Power 'Melee Skills' *Collapsing Blade *Crimson Cross Cutter *Double-edged Cut *Ice Spear Dance *Lightning Slash *Lunge Step *Poison Fang *Sacrifice *Sunlight Strike *Twin Blade Slash 'Ranged Skills' *Blue Fang Blade 'Buffs' *Way of the Twin Swords 'Axe' Description *Close Range *Basic Attack Multi-Target *Skills - Single-Target + Multi-Target *Slow Attack Speed *High Attack Power 'Melee Skills' *Collapsing Blade *Devastation Slash *Double-edged Cut *Grim Strike *Ice Blade *Leaping Strike *Revolving Strike *Rapid Collase Strike *Sacrifice *Splasher *Static Axe *Wild Strike 'Ranged Skills' *Blue Fang Blade 'Buffs' *Way of the Axe 'Ranged Skills' 'Spear' Description *Medium Range *Basic Attack Multi-Target *Skills - Single-Target + Multi-Target *Medium Attack Speed *Low Attack Power 'Melee Skills' *Charge Spike *Collapsing Blade *Devestation Slash *Double-edged Cut *Lunge Step *Poison Fang *Rolling Thunder *Shadowed Strike *Taunt *Thunder Crack *Wind Thrust 'Buffs' *None 'Debuffs' *Intimidate 'Bow' Description *Long Range *Basic Attack Single-Target *Skills -Single Target + Multi-Target *Fast Attack Speed *High Attack Power 'Melee Skills' 'Ranged Skills' 'Area of Effect Skills' 'Other Skills' Jutēmu (Unreleased Nyankoropon Skill) 'Ougi' Aerial Blitz Restriction Water Cannon 'Staff' Description *Long ranged skills *Close ranged auto attack single-Target *Skills- Single Target + Aoe *Low Attack Power 'Recovery Skills' 'Buffing Skills' 'Offensive Skills' 'Ougi' Heal Wave Extend Heal Meditation 'Wand' Descritption *Long ranged *Single-Targeted Basic Attack *Skill - Single + Aoe *Medium Attack Speed *Medium Attack power 'Poison Skills' 'Fire Skills' 'Ice Skills' 'Lightning Skills' 'Rain Skills' 'Wind Skills' 'Darkness Skills' 'Mountain Skills' 'Other Skills'